Fallen Angels kyo and Kira
by KeoFoxFire
Summary: kyo,kira and yumi are sisters that are suposidly human but when kyo and kira fall for two misterious boys they thought they knew what will happen......dont ask me i dont know yet...hieikyo...kuramakira...yusukeyumi


**_Kyo:hugs hieihiei do disclamer or i wont stop hugginggrin_**

**_Hiei:looks like this is ihis worst nightmareshe dosnt own anthing sept kyo and yumi ...kira is he friends so not even oh and she owns the plot..._**

"keo get the hell out of bed and to school now"yumi screems through the door of Keo's room.Yumi was a so called normal girl she always did what she thought was right un-like her older sister keo who did the fun stuff only "keo, kira wants to talk to you"yumi yelled for the last time over the loud music blaring from the room of the older sister"yumi tell kira she can go to hell for trying to bring me to school i dont go"keo shouts were heared over the music just when the music started to get louder"get down hear the both of you or were going to miss the meeting"kira yells from down stairs."comming kira"yumi says walking down the stairs"what the hell is wrong with keo shes the oldest and shes saposed to meet Shuichi at school"kira says walking toward the stairs."what is it"keo says finily down stairs"Shuichi wants to meet you at school...i think he has a crush on you"kira says atomaticly running from the room and out the front door of the small cabin"get back hear kira you little ass"keo shouts chasing after the twin sister.  
The three girls arrive early at the meeting place kira all black and blue for saying that to Kyo"hey were early"yumi says strechinbg and sitting on the grassy hill under a chery tree."im just going to walk around if they show tell them im around k"keo yells over her sholder walking away from the two pests she has to live with."hey where ya going keo "Shuichi says running up behind her and grabing her sholder"o hey Shuichi just going for a walk and leaving the pest behind"keo says with a chuckel."ok then keo well anyway we better cut to the chase i have to get back to work"Shuchi says jokingly."ok Shuchi the whole point of asking to meet you was to ask you a few questions"keo says with a sigh"go ahead and ask me anthing you want"Shuchi says smiling"at the last demon atack why were you fighting?"Keo says in a curious voice"unh you got me looks like i have to explain now"Shuchi says"keo the reason i was fighting is because i work with a team the protects humans from demons we call ourselves the reikai taitan im actual just hear to get you to help us on our new mission"shuchi says putting in"o and call me kurama ok"."sure kurama so what was the name a that wipe you used?"keo askes with a giggle"its called the rose wipe"kurama says kindly Only miniouts latter keo and kurama were standing infront of a huge castle."um kurama do we have to go in there i think theres a gaint"keo says with a chuckel."yah we have to go inside"kurama answers."dont worie were almost there"kurama says opening the large front doors the the huge palace and walking in.as they walked through the castle many strange creatures run by in all difrent directions carring stacks of papper and books constatly running into each other and scatering around the room"so what do you think of spirit world so far keo?"kurama pips up after the silent walk through the halls"its cool"keo says."thats good cause you'll be seeing alot of it if you do join the team"kurama says."ok now which way big door, bigger door, or biggiest door"keo says"big door"kurama says with a chuckel.  
When you and kurama finally get into the ofice koenma is running back and forth being chased by yusuke.Kurama laughes at this only slightly and you see two other boys in the ofice ither that the ones running around one is short and is wearing all black while the other is tall and is wearing a blue school uniform.you yawn and that seems to get the short guys attenthion.he looks at you and something in his eyes changes but you cant place it you look at the others and the all stop beating each other up at once and the tall boy walks over to you"hello there miss im kuwabara now did it hurt when you fell from heven?"the boy now knownen as kuwbara askes you."no it didnt hurt but it should hurt you when you fall into hell"you threten in a easy voice"kuwbara go sit down and stop bugging miss takashi"the short one that had been running away from the normal sized one says"this is yusuke and hiei and im koenma"the child sized boy says.you smirk when you look at the one they call hiei for some reason you reconize him from some place."hello"you say with a sigh after you snaped out of your thoughts."i am going to be sending the 5 of you on a mission to colect the shards of the sacred jewl.but in order to do that you will have to find a way to get to fudal ara japan because i only knoe one way and that is through the sacred well on hicarashi shrine.a you girl that is around keos age has been travling through the well for a year now so i want you 5 to stop her from giving the sacred jewl to inuyasha"koenma shouts at the groupinuyasha sounds fermiliearkurama thinks as you all walk out of the room."what do you think of this mission kurama"yusuke asks."it sounds pretty fun to me"kurama answeres."ill meet you guys in one hour we should all go gather suplies."he adds and walks down the street to his home.

**1 hour latter**

"all redy guys"kurama askes the team as they arrive at the shrine"its a tourist attracion so keep a low profile"keo adds and walks up to a young woman thats standing on the top of the stairs"hey mom could my friends take a look around the shrins grounds"keo askes her step mother that she haddent seen in a year"oh hello dear your friends can come and stay if they need to look for somthing"mother says with a smile"come on guys kagome'll be in her room i can intradouce you to her"keo shouts to the rest of the team"yah yusuke yells running up the stares to the shrine"this place has as many stairs as genkais."he says reaching the top out of breath"hey yusuke come on"keo says grabing his arm and draging him into the house"hey grandpa hey souta how are you guys"keo says smilling"keo"souta says running to you and hugging you tightly"were doing godd keo its nice to see youv come home at last"grandpa says."i'll be hangging around for a while i cant stand being on the streets"keo says with a sigh"ok dear"mom says leading the team to kagomes room"kagome dear keo brought some friends to meet you"mother says knocking on the door"just a minout"kagome yells out the door"ok dear"mom says and keo sighs"kagome open up"keo yells back at her steep sisterok keo"kagome says opening the door to her friend and steep sister and letting her and her friends in"keo do you wanna go to the fudal era with me?"kagome askes not caring there were other people in the room"oh and whats up with the other demons"kagome adds"oh them there my new team mates"keo says in a happy voice"well lets go then"kagome says."yay"yusuke says'is kagome a half demon'kurama askes you telepaticly'no shes just my half sister'keo answers in his head

**In Fudal Japan**

"inuyasha!"kagome yells out looking for the half dog demon"kagome"yells a small boy running toward kagome and keo"hey shippo"keo says with a kind smile"keo"the little boy says hugging the two girls and laughing"i missed you guys"he says"and he looks at the boys and his eyes stop on kurama because he had the sent of a fox demon."hey your yoko kurama right"shippo askes as inuyasha and the others arrive shippo jumps onto kuramas sholder"hey kagome hey keo"inuyasha says tackling keo to the ground"inuyasha get off"keo says between laughes."keo you havent come to visit in a year"miroku says comming over to you and preparing for his tradmark question when hiei and yusuke drage him away.

**_Kyo:hiei the message!_**

**_Hiei:R/R or we sick kuwabara on you and man is he an idiout..._**


End file.
